Pokemon Regional Chases
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: When Ash, Dawn and Brock go mysteriously missing, Marissa (my OC), her pokemon, and Ash's Pikachu and (eventually) Molly Hale face challenges as Team Galactic has escaped prison. The Child of Arceus finds she's now more vulnerable. Can she, her pokemon, Pikachu and Molly keep away from Team Galactic and Cyrus's evil plot? Re-uploaded after fixing a couple bugs.


**Me: Hi guys iheartphinabella05 here with the re-uploaded version of this story. It will still be a mini series of episodes that I made. It stars my character, Marissa (she's got no last name because she was created by Arceus), her partner Shaymin, Pikachu, and eventually Molly Hale. I own nobody except Marissa and my own versions of my team: Shaymin, Mew, Celebi, and Latias (a pink Latias). Eventually, (when she goes to Unova, which will not happen in this season,) she will get a Victini and Meloetta, but that's not in this season. Anyways, enjoy. I have a MUCH better explanation of my character in this story, on my home page if you wanna check it out. This takes place in Sinnoh at first, and it works all around the Pokémon world except Unova.**

**Please Review**

* * *

Marissa, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and their Pokémon are sleeping in a motel in a little town known as the Resort Area. Marissa and Pikachu turn and cringe, for they are having a nightmare. Unknown to them that they are having exactly the same nightmare.

_Marissa and Pikachu are running for their lives from Team Galactics. As they run down the hall into an open space, they stop in their tracks. As they see Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars right behind the man Marissa feared more than anyone, their leader, Cyrus. They try to turn around, but they realize that galactics have surrounded every area that they could escape from. Soon they all release a ton of Golbat, and Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter release their Purugly, Toxicroak, and Skunktank. Marissa commands Pikachu to fight, but there's too many of them. They start hitting Pikachu and Marissa. Marissa sees that a big blast was heading for Pikachu, and she jumps in front of him, taking the blast. She cries out in pain as she is knocked unconscious, and Pikachu cries out in worry. The cry of Pikachu's voice echoes as they wake up screaming._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Marissa screams as she wakes up, and Pikachu cries out too.

"Pikachu, you were in my nightmare," Marissa said.** (A/n: Marissa can understand the voices of the Pokémon, but Shaymin has telepathy)**

"_Yeah, you were in mine too,"_ Pikachu said to her. They looked at each other, and they looked around the room. Apparently nobody else heard their screaming.

"Pikachu, do you think we had the same nightmare?" Marissa asked looking back at Pikachu after realizing that nobody else was startled awake. Even Shaymin and Ash were still asleep, and they were always the first to wake up whenever she had a nightmare.

"_If yours was about Team Galactics surrounding us attacking us, and knocking you unconscious trying to protect me, then yes,"_Pikachu said.

"That's…exactly what mine was," Marissa said looking back at Shaymin and back at Pikachu, "let's try not to let it bother us. I mean it was just a dream right?"

They both wished they could say that, but they both knew that whenever Marissa dreamt about something, especially a nightmare that was shared with someone else, it was usually something that was happening right now, or something that would happen in the future. They learned that lesson when she kept having the nightmares about Dialga and Palkia fighting when they were in Alamos Town. They tried shaking it off.

"_Yeah, just a dream. I hope,"_ the yellow electric mouse said as he snuggled close to Ash again.

* * *

**_Pokémon: Regional Chases: Episode 1: Flying it Cubone_**

The next morning, everyone woke up nicely. Shaymin woke up, and she shook her legs and long winged ears. Dawn, Ash and Brock stretched. Piplup stretched as well. Marissa and Pikachu woke up quite groggily. They had bags in their eyes, and they were still half asleep.

"Whoa, what happened to you two last night?" Ash asked his friend and partner Pokémon.

"Just a nightmare, that's all," Marissa said with a very groggy voice.

"Pika," Pikachu said groggily.

"You guys don't look so good. Maybe you should stay here and sleep more," Dawn said.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to be sad that we weren't there," Marissa said. She tried getting out of bed, but Shaymin pushed back down onto the bed. Pikachu also made an attempt, but Piplup was too quick. He pushed him down and said.** (A/n: The humans except Marissa hear it in Piplup language)**

"_Oh no ya don't Pikachu, you're exhausted. You're not going anywhere till you get more rest,"_ Piplup said to his electric friend.

"_I don't think so Marissa. Sleep, don't worry, I'll stay with you guys. I don't go anywhere without my trainer and best friend,"_Shaymin said.

"Well I suppose if you insist, we'll stay here. Do us a favor, and tell us if you won, okay Dawn?" Marissa said.

Dawn smiled, and she said, "Of course I will. I always do."

"Piplup," Piplup said, and they all left. Marissa and Pikachu snuggled close to each other, and Shaymin snuggled on the other side of Marissa. Soon they drifted off to sleep again, but they were doomed to the same exact nightmare again.

* * *

The crowd was cheering for the finalists of the contest. Dawn was in the center.

"Dawn is the winner!" the announcer excited announced, and the crowd went wild. Ash and Brock felt a strange urge to go down, and congratulate her. The three stood in the center of the stage, and soon they glowed a bright white light. As the light expanded the entire crowd gasped. Soon the light surrounded the stadium, and as soon as the light cleared, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and even Piplup were nowhere to be seen. The entire crowd gasped as they stared at the spot where to winner, her Pokémon, and her two friends were just standing, then just like that, gone.

**(A/n: Before you ask, you still will NOT find out what happened to them until a WAY future episode. That much has not changed)**

* * *

Marissa and Pikachu woke up again startled at the nightmares. Shaymin couldn't sleep hearing those two scream the entire time.

"_Bout time you two woke up. What was going on?"_ Shaymin asked the two.

"Sorry Shaymin, we were just having a bad nightmare. I think we have enough sleep though. Let's go find the gang," Marissa said.

"_Yeah, I wanna try to get that terrible nightmare out of my head,"_ Pikachu said. The three were off to find Ash and the rest of the gang.

They looked all over town. They looked at the contest stadium, they looked at restaurants, stores, all over, but they were nowhere.

"_Ash!"_ Pikachu called.

"_Brock!"_ Shaymin called.

"Dawn!" Marissa called out.

"Piplup!" they all called in unison.

Soon a man approached them.

"Excuse me Ms., but did you just say Piplup and Dawn?" the man asked.

"Yes, they're our friends," Marissa replied, "Do you know where they are?"

"You should check out the TV at the Pokémon Center," the man replied, and he walked off. Marissa looked at Shaymin and Pikachu, and they went in. Around the TV, there was a huge crowd. Marissa made her way to the front so she could see the TV. It was a story on the news about what happened at the contest.

"_**What happened in the Pokémon Contest Stadium in the Resort Area was quite a shock to many people. The winner stood there with her Piplup, and her friends came down to congratulate and praise her. As they stood there, a bright white light shined, and soon surrounded the entire stadium. As soon as the light disappeared, the children and the Piplup were gone**__,"_the TV news reporter said as they showed a video of the whole thing.

"_That was Ash, Dawn, Brock and Piplup,"_Shaymin said.

"I know," Marissa replied.

"_What do I do? Ash is my trainer. Who will train me and protect me from Team Rocket?"_ Pikachu asked panicking.

Marissa thought to herself, "_What if Team Galactic gets their hands on me again? It was Ash, Dawn and Brock that saved Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, therefore saving me. I guess we're on our own."_

"Pikachu, I know I'm not Ash, but…would it be okay if…I be your trainer for the time until we find out what happened to Ash, Dawn and Brock?" Marissa suggested, "If they're really gone, then we have to stick together."

"_I agree. I don't want Team Rocket getting their hands on us, and I especially don't want Team Galactic to get us either. Sticking together is our only chance of survival,"_ Shaymin said. They agreed to work and travel together as a team.

They went outside the Pokémon Center. Before they were on the road, they heard voices coming from the back of the building. They hid on the side of the building where they couldn't be seen.

"Did you hear about those twerps disappearing like that?" a voice said that Marissa recognized all too well…Mars.

"I heard about that. Hey aren't they like the 'body guards' of that one brat that the boss is after? I don't get why the boss is after that little brat so much. She's just one stupid girl. I can't believe he broke out of prison just to find and capture her again," another voice Marissa recognized said. It was Jupiter, and Marissa could make out the third voice as well.

"The boss told us that we need to find and capture this girl, no questions asked, now we're going to find it. If those twerps are gone, she'll be more vulnerable now," Saturn, the other second in command of Team Galactic said.

Marissa thought to herself, "_So Cyrus has escaped, and he's still after me. That's just great."_

"Well what if she disappeared with them? Did you think of that?" Jupiter asked.

"I personally don't think she disappeared with them. After all, she wasn't with them when they disappeared. She and that stupid Pikachu and her Pokémon are probably around this town somewhere," Mars said. Marissa and Pikachu tried backing up, but Marissa accidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail.

"_Ow!"_ Pikachu said. The second in command galactics heard Pikachu's voice, and they went to the side.

"Well, well, well, what luck. We were just talking and looking for you sweety," Mars said. Marissa backed away in fear. Soon she realized that the only option right now was to fight.

"Pikachu, you said you will listen to me right?" she asked as she turned to Pikachu, and Pikachu nodded, "Then use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried out as he used Thunderbolt to attack the galactics. They were shocked enough to be a bit paralyzed.

"Latias, let's go!" Marissa yelled as she threw a poke ball in the air. Soon her Latias floated in front of her. She jumped on quick, and told Latias to get out of there. Latias flew as quickly as she could. Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn stared off in the distance as their target got further away from them.

"Well, at least we know that she's alone on this case. We can track her after all. The boss DOES have ways of getting answers," Jupiter said.

"Yes, we shall return to the boss, and we shall ask him what he wants us to do," Saturn said.

Marissa holds onto Latias as Pikachu holds onto Marissa's shoulders. Shaymin sits on top of Marissa's head as they all turn around.

"We're on our own now," Marissa said sadly.

* * *

**Me: Please review. Thanks ahead.**


End file.
